What hell is happening?
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: Cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos llega a Hogwarts todo el mundo enloquece y se pregunta ¿qué sucederá? Sin embargo, cuando asumen al Harry Potter de ese año la pregunta cambia un poco… ¿qué demonios es lo que está pasando?
1. Chapter I

**Aclaración**: Ningún personaje lleva mi nombre en sus créditos así que nop, no me pertenecen. Tal mundo maravilloso es obra de una dama muy admirada: J. K. Rowling. Así es señores, el debido respeto a ella. *ovación*

**Summary**: Cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos llega a Hogwarts todo el mundo enloquece y se pregunta ¿qué sucederá? Sin embargo, cuando asumen al Harry Potter de ese año la pregunta cambia un poco… ¿qué demonios es lo que está pasando?

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Ahora, antes que nada me gustaría darles la bienvenida y recordarles que se trata de una nueva versión más "madura" de mi anterior historia. Mi más sincero agradecimiento a los que decidieron darle otra oportunidad, y claro, mi más cordial recibiendo a los nuevos lectores.**

**Espero disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy actualmente haciendo mientras**

**escribo. :D**

* * *

**What**** hell is happening?**

_I_

_Si piensas que hay algo extraño…_

_Shhh._

Despertó hundido en la nada, sin poder sentir cualquiera de sus miembros. _Qué curioso,_ él podía jurar que no tenía idea de donde estaba. Con la neblina abandonando su mente, actuó por costumbre y estiró su mano para coger sus anteojos, jugueteando con él sin intención de levantarse.

Por las cortinas rojo carmesí sabía que estaba en Hogwarts… sin embargo, ¿en qué tiempo sería? Miles de recuerdos revoloteaban en su mente, demasiada información para concentrarse en algo que no fuese obvio y propio. _Hogwarts,_ disfrutó de la palabra susurrada en su interior, una voz familiar y confortante empañando sus sentidos. Una voz femenina y ligeramente mandona.

_Hermione,_ reconoció, dejando caer sus párpados soltó un profundo suspiro encantado, prácticamente drogado en las sensaciones que despertaba su nombre y el encantador sonido que escapaba de sus labios cuando hablaba.

No supo cuánto estuvo allí, asimilándolo todo en medio de los familiares ronquidos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la tonalidad verde esmeralda de estos se encontraba tan pulida y brillante como la misma gema. Era una mirada repleta de determinación.

Incorporándose con movimientos lentos –¿es que siempre había sido tan _pequeño,_ así de _frágil_?- se acomodó los anteojos sobre la nariz y cogió su varita, acariciando distraídamente la madera suave entre sus dedos. Familiaridad gorjeó bajo su piel, en su misma sangre, y se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Sonriendo en la bienvenida de su varita se dirigió a pasos cuidadosos al baño, notando la entrada de la luz por las ventanas a través de las cortinas de oro. Todos dormían, incluso _él._ Su mirada atravesó la tela mal echada en una de las camas, observando el pelo rojo con labios apretados.

Su mano tembló.

_Hazlo,_ una voz susurró con malicia, _acabalo ahora. Nadie lo notará._

Apretó su varita, la magia zumbando a su alrededor peligrosamente.

_Vamos, es lo que más deseas. Él jamás volverá a despertarse, no habrá oportunidad de que le haga daño. ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátale! _

… _No. _Contó mentalmente hasta tres, aspirando el aire y alejándose precipitadamente en dirección al baño. Sólo cuando el agua fría se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, atravesando la tela y goteando ruidosamente sobre las baldosas dejó escapar un grito de enojo, magia inconscientemente vertida en las paredes para amortiguar el sonido.

Se recordó quién era, por qué estaba allí. Una y otra vez. No caería. No sería un esclavo de su furia. Demasiados errores se habían escrito con la tinta venenosa de su enojo. _No,_ se repitió, descansando la frente contra la pared fresca, notando distraídamente el temblor de su cuerpo.

Soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio se sentó en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre sus manos y sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Con las emociones enfriándose lo que más sentía en ese momento era dolor, un pálpito continuo y molesto como el ruido de un tractor en su parte superior.

_Tranquilízate, Potter,_ se dijo, alzando uno de sus brazos para cerrar el grifo. La otra mano se hallaba actualmente prácticamente pegada a un trozo de madera por lo que la considera inútil por ese momento.

Con sus emociones bajo control se puso de pie, inclinando la cabeza en consideración a su estado. Con unas pocas palabras y un movimiento tenue de sus dedos se vio seco y limpio, ni una sola gota incluso en su cabello despeinado.

Casi mecánicamente salió del cuarto, revisando su cofre en busca de su uniforme. Ya cambiado y listo tenía un pequeño y último detalle que cuidar.

_¿En qué tiempo exactamente se encontraba?_

Cuando la fluida viruta de humo azul se transformó en números él no pudo evitar la sonrisa leve que asomó en sus labios. Estaba en los primeros días de su cuarto año. Y eso significaba que tenía una enorme oportunidad de acabar con Voldemort, de una vez por todas.

Él terminaría lo que empezó una noche en Halloween, lo que debería haberse puesto fin hace muchos años.

Con más ánimo se dirigió hacia la salida del dormitorio, sabiendo que cierta personita estaría en la Sala Común. Ignoró con todas fuerzas al pelirrojo dormido, prefiriendo guardar su sed de sangre a la serpiente mayor.

Ronald Weasley ciertamente no valía una estadía en Azkaban.

* * *

Como lo esperaba se encontró con la chica frente la chimenea, un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Harry tomó nota de como las llamas sacaban a relucir reflejos de oro en los rizos achocolatados y como su piel resplandecía cálidamente. La forma en que se mordía el labio inferior en determinadas ocasiones, como sus dedos pasaban tan cuidadosamente las hojas. Todos esos detalles eran de ella, eran Hermione en todo su esplendor, y él no pudo evitar el ardor en su pecho.

Su mejor amiga estaba bien. Su amor de verdad estaba allí, frente a él. Viva, llena de hermosura y tan inteligente como quien había decidido que Hermione debía de existir.

Lentamente se acercó.

Ella no lo notó. No hasta que estuvo a milímetros de su cuerpo y se abrazó a su cintura como lo haría un hombre en medio del mar a un flotador.

— ¿Harry?—miró preocupada a su amigo, a sabiendas que él realmente no era del contacto personal. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta entendible salvo el aumento de fuerza en su agarre. _Probablemente tuvo una pesadilla,_ resolvió lógicamente, dejando el libro a un lado y pasando sus brazos sobre la espalda masculina para abrazarlo a su vez.

_Debió de haber sido una muy mala_, se dijo con tristeza, recordando algunas noches atrás. No supo muy bien qué hacer con el sentimiento que se extendió por su pecho al pensar que _Harry _la había elegido para recibir consuelo. A ella. No Ron o alguien más. _Basta,_ se obligó a detener cualquier flujo de pensamientos en esa dirección.

Ron debía de estar durmiendo y Harry era muy considerado para despertarlo, por lo que era la opción obvio que por descarte debía de ser ella. _Pero él nunca nos abrazó por cuenta propia,_ una vocecita replicó en alguna parte de su mente. Fingió no prestar atención, dividida entre la tristeza por el sufrimiento de su amigo y el disfrute de saber que él confiaba lo suficiente para buscar consuelo.

Ajeno a lo que pasaba en la mente de la muchacha, Harry se debatió en salir corriendo y golpearse la cabeza contra la superficie más dura que pudiese hallar o disfrutar de tener a la persona más querida en su corazón entre sus brazos. Bien podría hacer la dos, pensó, acurrucándose un poco más. Primero gozar y después reflexionar en qué diablos estaba pensando al actuar así.

_Pero Hermione no parece molesta,_ se dijo, sintiendo los brazos tímidamente envueltos a su alrededor. Cerrando los ojos aspiró el aroma tan familiar. No olía tan femenina como la mayoría de las chicas lo hacían, como flores o frutillas o algo bien dulce, sino más bien era un olor tenue, delicado y afrutado. No conocía a qué exactamente pero le recordaba a las vides madurando bajo el sol, al canto de las aves y al movimiento agraciado de las mariposas, así de frágiles y efímeras.

Esas eran cosas tan poco… tomadas realmente en cuenta. Y sin embargo, el mundo se convertía en lugar triste sin ellas. Así como el suyo sin Hermione. Él no deseaba volver a vivir uno sin ella.

El sonido de un gruñido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_¿Mmm?_ Parpadeó, alejándose ligeramente del estómago femenino contra el que había estado presionando su cara. Miró hacia arriba, notando el encantador carmesí de las mejillas de su amiga. _Qué bonita,_ pensó, tomando unos segundos para salir de su atontamiento y llegar a qué es lo que había sucedido.

— ¡Lo siento!—se disculpó avergonzado mientras la soltaba.

Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta— No es ninguna molestia, Harry—aseguró, perdiendo poco a poco el calor en su rostro— tal vez sería mejor ir a desayunar—sugirió, decidiendo que le preguntaría después que es lo que había soñado. No pensaba quedarse quieta si su mejor amigo había vuelto a soñar con Voldemort. Nadie y mucho menos él se lo merecía.

De pie, el joven asintió, estirando su mano hacia ella— Tienes razón. Venga, vamos—ayudándola a levantarse, cogió el libro aparentemente pesado, sorprendiéndose al notar que era más ligero que lo cualquiera podría suponer— ¿estás utilizando encantos de ligereza, Hermione?—inquirió, curioso.

— Obviamente. ¿Sino cómo podría llevar tantos?—contestó, sonriendo.

Acordándose de haberla visto cargar pilas de varios gruesos tomos él se rió entre dientes— No lo sé. ¿Tal vez sólo pensé que eras muy fuerte?—bromeó, siguiéndola por la puerta hacia el comedor.

Ella resopló— Tendría que ser una súper-heroína al menos…

Harry miró "inocentemente", acercándose para susurrar— Llevas el traje debajo del uniforme, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas crear una cabina o quieres que te cubra?

Fue su turno para verse sorprendida, antes que la risa brotó de sus labios como una fuente cristalina— Te lo agradezco, Harry, pero prefiero no revelar ningún secreto aún—y dejándose llevar por un impulso le dio un guiño rápido.

El muchacho se rió entre dientes, un ligero calor en su rostro que ambos fingieron no prestar atención. Ni él ni Hermione tampoco comentaron acerca de la poca distancia que existía, ocupados en su conversación.

Como de costumbre, aún si era temprano, el Gran Salón se encontraba lleno, sobre todo por los alumnos más grandes y con mayor capacidad de levantarse a primeras horas. La única diferencia era que también habían estudiantes con diferentes uniformes, no solamente en color sino en forma.

Los alumnos de Beauxbatons y los de Durmstrang también se encontraban allí, sus voces unidas en el revuelo del desayuno. Él encontró fácilmente a Fleur, quien un día llegaría a apellidarse Weasley, en medio de los Ravenclaw, su risa de campanas causando a los niños de su alrededor pelearse por sentarse a su lado.

Viktor Krum, por otra parte, no parecía la más feliz de las personas. Nadie de Durmstrang lo hacía, en realidad. Había un aire sombrío a su alrededor, como si el peso del mundo estuviese puesto sobre sus hombros. _Y eso que soy yo quien lleva esta cicatriz,_ soplando un mechón de pelo negro, se llevó un poco de salchichas a la boca.

Ya tendría tiempo para intentar hablarles. Por el momento se concentraría en cosas más importantes.

Como su hermosa amiga, por ejemplo.

Lamentablemente las cosas no permanecen felices y tranquilas por mucho tiempo.

— Hey, amigo, ¿por qué despertaste tan temprano?—Ronald Weasley apareció, tomando asiento frente ambos y metiendo alimentos en su plato con la gula de un pobre animal perdido en medio de la nada al que luego de meses de hambruna se le ofrece un banquete. Pero ese era Ron de todas formas— Hola, Hermione—saludó, en medio de pedazos de tocino.

— Buenos días, Ron—devolvió, mirando ligeramente asqueada en la visión de la comida entre los dientes.

— Buenos días—él repitió, bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza. Aunque sus labios sonreían en su interior todo ardía en ganas de lanzarse y apretar el cuello desgarbado hasta que las pecas resaltasen sobre piel azul.

Ron le lanzó una mirada extrañada antes de al parecer darse cuenta de que lo que sea que estaba pasando no era más importante que los huevos fritos.

Harry bebió un poco más de jugo y fingió un movimiento no predeterminado para acercarse más a Hermione. En ese momento eran las dos únicas alegrías que le impedían ir a Azkaban de por vida.

Fue bueno que inesperadamente los gemelos se dejasen caer a un lado del Weasley niño más joven, amplias sonrisas idénticas en su rostro— Buenos días, pequeño Ronninkis, Harrinkis y Hermione—saludaron felizmente, desestimando la expresión de vergüenza y molestia enviadas por su hermano y la ceja alzada de Harry.

— Buenos días, Fred, George—Hermione repitió la cortesía, un pastelito de chocolate en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué solamente a Hermione no llaman con esos nombres tontos?—Ron exigió saber, mordiendo con molestia en su tenedor.

Los gemelos no fueron los únicos que le miraron como si fuese estúpido— Porque, nuestro querido y tonto hermano pequeño…—uno comenzó.

—… nosotros no tenemos ningún deseo de morir antes de tiempo.

— ¿Te imaginas? Sería una horrible tragedia.

— Un mundo sin gente tan guapa como nosotros. ¡No!…—sacudió su cabeza con falso horror.

— Una total tragedia—acordaron juntos.

Hermione resopló— Oh, por favor—pero las esquinas de sus labios parecían estar luchando para seguir hacia abajo.

Harry sonrió antes de preguntar— ¿Realmente están pensando en entrar su nombre al Torneo?

— Oh, mira Gred, el pequeño Harrinkis sabe nuestro secreto.

— Lo veo y no lo creo, Feorge—compartiendo una mirada, se inclinaron hacia él— Así que, ¿cuánto por su silencio?

— ¿Por qué no mejor hacer una apuesta?—propuso, Harry.

El interés brilló en los ojos azules.

Hermione, a su lado, alzó una delicada ceja en cuestionamiento acerca de que se trataba.

Él les sonrió a ambos.

— ¿Y qué podrías querer apostar, mi estimado amigo?

— Si su truco funciona les prestaré mi mapa por todo el año sin preguntar. Sé que saben donde está cada pasillo oculto pero no si alguien más anda por ahí.

— Bueno, eso es cierto—Feorgue admitió— ¿pero qué hay de si no lo hace?

El último Potter les dedicó una expresión de clara "inocencia"— Si no funciona… van a tener que darnos un pase libre de sus bromas—señaló a Hermione y a él, antes de recordar que técnicamente Ron también era su amigo por lo que se vería extraño no incluirlo— y ayudarme con algunas proyectos que tengo.

— Es un negocio duro el que conduces, mi pequeño Harrinkis—Gred murmuró, pensativo.

— No más bromas a nuestro hermano pequeño—Feorge suspiró con tristeza, mirando con nostalgia al susodicho atiborrarse de más comida.

Él intentó -y logró gracias a su columna vertebral de mithril- no añadir "a menos que esté siendo un maldito bastardo traicionero". Eso sí que sería realmente raro para el personaje de Harry Potter.

— Pero él dijo "ayuda"—el mayor sonrió, la palabra "travesuras" escrito en su frente y más que visible en sus ojos— ¿cómo es que podríamos negarnos a eso?

— Mi querido hermano, ya lo has dicho tú, casi hace que desee perder.

— Mmm—asintiendo entre sí se volvieron al de cabello negro— Muy bien, Harrinkis, aceptamos.

Sonriendo, se volvió a su amiga— Hermione, ¿podrías elaborarnos un contrato?—y al escuchar la protesta de los gemelos, explicó— No es que no confíe en ustedes, chicos, pero hará las cosas más serias. Un poco de práctica para el futuro si así quieres verlo.

— No tengo problema en hacerlo, Harry—ella sonrió, un poco dulce. _Probablemente pensando en lo que sucederá si no cumplen las condiciones,_ se dijo el muchacho, recordando lo sucedido a Marietta.

— ¿Práctica?—Feorge repitió para sí mismo— ¿a qué te refieres específicamente, Harry?

Recibió una sonrisa tanto divertida como secreta— Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, George, Fred. Ahora es momento de ir a clases—incorporándose, tendió la mano a su mejor amiga para ayudarle a levantarse. _Suelta su mano, chico malo,_ se ordenó, controlando tanto sus ansias de mantener el contacto como las de hacer un puchero por no poder hacer lo que deseaba.

— ¿No vienes, Ron? Llegaras tarde—Hermione habló, deteniéndose.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, el pelirrojo dejó a regañadientes su bien custodiado plato de comida — Ya voy, Herms. De todas formas tenemos Encantos, el profesor Flitwick no se enojará si llegamos unos pocos minutos tarde—refunfuñó, buscando el apoyo en su amigo.

No obtuvo la respuesta deseada.

— No significa que tenemos que probar nuestra suerte—replicó, manteniendo el ácido en el borde.

Hermione suspiró con resignación— No sé dónde acabarás si sigues de esa forma, Ron—luego añadió— y por cierto, nada de "Herms" ni "Mione". Odio los nombres de mascota, te lo he dicho antes.

Ron resopló, visiblemente irritado por la falta de apoyo y la risa de sus hermanos mayores a su costa.

A la par que caminaba con la dueña de su corazón Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse en anticipación. Con el anuncio de los campeones del Torneo al fin podría prescindir de la molestia pelirroja sin plantear demasiadas preguntas. Y tendría todo el tiempo para pasarlo con _ella._

Aún si en su última vida el Torneo no había sido más que un enorme accidente lleno de acontecimientos catastróficos, en esta él aprovecharía cada oportunidad dada. No había sabido en la primera oportunidad quién realmente era su amigo y quien era simplemente un puñetero traidor, y eso le había costado lo más importante. Tampoco había sabido ni podido llevar abajo la amenaza de Voldemort.

Sin embargo, eso no volvería a suceder.

_Todavía quedarán cosas sin resolver,_ él se dijo así mismo, _ y muchos errores que enmendar. El juicio de Sirius es algo de que ocuparse. Y están Snape y Dumbledore,_ anotó, mirando a su costado. Con ojos más suaves se movió más cerca, _pero lo más importante es mantenerla a salvo. No pienso perderla de nuevo._

_Él lo está haciendo de nuevo,_ advirtió, sintiendo un cosquilleo inexplicable en sus brazos. No podía dejar de pensar que algo inundablemente le había pasado a su mejor amigo, algo lo suficientemente fuerte para no solo acercarse a ella sino también _unirse._ No es como si fuese a quejarse pero había llegado a darse cuenta de que Harry tendía estar del lado de su pelirrojo amigo, muy probablemente por "camaradería".

Ella realmente lo había esperado a estar de acuerdo con Ron.

_Pero no lo hizo, y es un poco menos extraño que esta sensación,_ reflexionó. Tampoco había dejado de darse cuenta que aún cargaba con su libro y que el espacio entre ambos era bastante acaso. No es que se quejaría de todo eso, claro que no.

Solamente era un comportamiento no tan Harry.

Tal vez las secuelas desde su desastrosa transformación en mitad-gato en su segundo año no se habían borrado totalmente, la curiosidad sin duda tenía que ser felina. Esperaba no terminar como el dicho.

— Hermione, ¿podríamos hablar después?—su nerviosismo era entrañable, de verdad. Y le recordó a días anteriores frente a cierta Ravenclaw china.

— Claro que sí, Harry—sería su opinión perfecta para preguntar qué es lo que lo había sacudido.

Obtuvo una sonrisa feliz a cambio, haciéndola desear que fuese más fuerte contra el calor que misteriosamente se había propagado por sus mejillas. _Tranquilízate, Hermione,_ se ordenó pensar con claridad. Ella obtendría sus respuestas y sabría exactamente qué estaba pasando y cómo actuar. Pronto estaría libre de cualquier clase de esperanza.

Pensando en ello ignoró la punzada y se enfocó en llegar a la clase de Encantamientos. Eso era lo más importante en el momento, no conseguir ninguna cosa mal, se dijo a sí misma.

_No puedo creer que acabo de decirle eso,_ maldijo en su mente. Había su plan enamorar a su mejor amiga poco a poco, no simplemente ir y echarle un "¿quiere salir conmigo?" en la primera oportunidad. _Realmente, Potter, eres un idiota._

Ahora tenía que pensar en qué podría decirle. _Genial._

* * *

Después de una eternidad –para él- decidió dejar a Hermione sentarse en medio de él y el Weasley. Sería demasiada tentación estar dos horas cerca del chico irritante y no hacer nada. Sí, sería lo mejor para ambos. Mantendría vivo al de pelo rojo y a él fuera de la cárcel. (No es como si fuesen a atraparlo)

Fingió pasar la lección un poco cojo, teniendo un poco de risa irónica en el hecho de que el hechizo de convocación le había prácticamente salvado la vida. _Pero no esta vez. _No pensaba entrar a un ring a enfrentarse contra un dragón con una escoba y unas palabas de rezo a la entidad superior de turno.

Tendría un verdadero plan esta vez.

Poniendo a un lado cualquier reflexionó no estaba de más decir que se había pasado la clase observando lo más disimuladamente –o no, no mucho en realidad- a su compañera. Ni siquiera notó cuando Ronald llegó, ocupado en notar la forma en que la chica de cabello rizado se mordisqueaba el labio en concentración o como lidiaba con un par de mechones rebeldes que caían sobre sus ojos.

Si el profesor notó algo no lo vocalizó en ningún momento, pululando entre las mesas para ayudar a cualquier Gryffindor o Hufflepuff en necesidad de ayuda.

— Hey, compañero, ¿qué estás haciendo?—Ron preguntó con extrañeza al final de la clase— Tenemos una hora Adivinación aún.

Harry sacudió la cabeza— Quería hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre eso. Pienso dejar Adivinación por otra materia, tal vez Runas Antiguas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, Harry?—frunció el ceño profundamente— ¿Estás intentando convertirlo en un ratón de biblioteca como tú?—exigió a la chica esta vez, no viendo la más mínima posibilidad de que su amigo tomaría una clase "difícil" por el placer de hacerlo.

— Buena forma de hablar a tu amiga, Ron—le dio una sonrisa escalofriante— será mejor que cuides tu tono—siseó, deslizándose hasta enfrentarse al pelirrojo. Toda su magia pedía eliminar la amenaza, en ese mismo momento. Y él podría haberlo hecho, sí, pero una mano suave en su brazo se lo impidió.

— Está bien, Harry, Ronald solo está haciendo el tonto—apaciguó, antes de volver una mirada furiosa al muchacho— Voy a tener en cuenta tu opinión hoy cuando vengas a pedirme la tarea de Pociones, Ronald Bilius Weasley—informó, secamente, antes de volverse a su mejor amigo— Vamos, te acompañaré a hablar con la Jefa de Casa.

Asintiendo, Harry relajó su postura antes de dedicarle una expresión que podría fácilmente haber congelado el infierno y luego hacerlo arder por gusto, antes de seguir a la muchacha. Cuenta con Ron para hacer las cosas más fáciles, si seguía así ni siquiera tendría que esperar la escena del Cáliz.

El Weasley varón más joven se quedó allí, sorprendido más allá de sus nueces. No entendía que había salido mal. _No, espera._ Todo había comenzado esa mañana, con las miraditas y las sonrisas y Harry no acompañándolo en el desayuno…

Pero en serio, _¿qué es lo que pasó?_

Harry siguió a la chica por los pasillos trascurridos, pasando a toda máquina a través de lo sucedido minutos antes. Aún si para él se trataba de una inmensa alegría poder disfrutar de un entorno sin un especifico Weasley, Hermione acababa de ser gritada por un supuesto mejor amigo.

Tentativamente se acercó a la fémina— Hermione—llamó con cautela, estirando su mano para alcanzar la más pequeña— no creo que Ron estaba pensando cuando te llamó eso—murmuró, intentando sufrir un infarto por el solo hecho de que estaba _defendiéndolo_— Ya sabes, Ron no suele pensar mucho en lo que sale de su boca—añadió, bromeando ligeramente para ocultar su propia amargura respecto al nombrado.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente, apretando suavemente la mano unida a la suya— Yo… sé—suspiró a penas, encogiéndose un poco— pero me gustaría que fuese diferente algunas veces—confesó a media voz.

Alargando el otro brazo absorbió a la niña en un confortable gesto, apartando a ambos del flujo de alumnos curiosos y no tan curiosos con un determinado movimiento— Lo siento mucho, Hermione—se disculpó, sincero arrepentimiento en sus palabras— No fui muy diferente a él en estos años—apretó el abrazo— si me despertase un día y no estuviese no sé qué sería de mí.

No fue una declaración totalmente sincera.

Fue una promesa.

Él no volvería a levantarse en un mundo sin ella.

Hermione se movió un poco, alzando la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo con atención, topándose con un par de ojos verdes oscurecidos— ¿Tú…—mojó los labios extrañamente nerviosa— tuviste un sueño acerca de mi muerte?

Inclinando la nariz hasta tocar su frente, él asintió, tristeza visible en sus rasgos— Fue horrible. Me hizo totalmente asustado—admitió, sin abandonar la vista fija de los encantadores pozos marrones que le observaban a su vez.

Hermione parpadeó, apoyándose en su mejor amigo. _Ah. Eso lo explica_, su lado lógico intentó concentrarse en eso y no en lo bien que olía o como se sentía estar entre sus brazos. No estaba bien, Harry era su amigo y solamente eso. _Recuérdalo, Granger._— ¿Ayudaría si te digo que no pienso irme hasta ser vieja y haber logrado todas mis metas?—murmuró con suavidad, intentando confortarlo.

— Un poco. Pero preferiría saber qué piensas seguir con vida…—continuó lentamente, susurrando—y _conmigo._

El silencio sobrevino hasta que ella aumentó la fuerza del agarre en su cintura, que había venido a realizar desde el primer momento— Oh, Harry—musitó, calidez llenando su tono— por supuesto que sí.

Él podría haberla besado.

_Un paso a la vez, Potter,_ se recordó con firmeza, conformándose por el momento con irse a clases del brazo de su intención no declarada… aún.

Tenía todo el año para ganarse su corazón y hacer su jugada.

Sólo debía de ser paciente. Tiempo era, después de todo, lo que había ganado.

* * *

Uff. 4000 mil palabras.

Como verán, solamente el comienzo es similar al primer capítulo de la otra historia. Me fui más por el lado explicativo que productivo hoy, pero un poco de pre-pelusa (¿eso incluso existe? xD) no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

En fin, me encantaría saber que piensan sobre esto.

Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo ^-^

¡Besos de gotas de chocolate y abrazos de cereales azucarados –así de crujientes, sí-!

Pdta.: _Yo solo… tipo que_ e_xtrañaba esto c._


	2. Chapter II

**Aclaración**: Aunque dicen que en realidad uno nunca ha visto su verdadero reflejo sino una versión distorsionada de sí mismo en el vidrio lamentablemente tengo que decir que no hay esperanza que sea esa mujer de edad mayor con enorme bolsillo que todos amamos y odiamos a la vez.

Larga vida a J.K. Rowling. Solo espero que en su siguiente vida pueda elegir las parejas con mayor precisión, ¿no les parece justo? ;)

**Summary**: Cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos llega a Hogwarts todo el mundo enloquece y se pregunta ¿qué sucederá? Sin embargo, cuando asumen al Harry Potter de ese año cambia la pregunta… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

**Segundo Round. ¿Listos, mis queridos?**

**Una sola pregunta: ¿alguien sabe si le dan a Harry en algún momento un álbum de fotos de sus padres? Creo haber leído que Hagrid lo hizo pero no recuerdo si es canon o no. Si de hecho lo hizo, ¿podrían decirme la fecha?**

* * *

**What hell is happening?**

_II_

_Querido Sirius,_ comenzó, escribiendo lo más prolijamente que podía sobre el pergamino, _espero que estés mejor desde la última vez que nos vimos. Hogwarts es tan impresionante como siempre, ¡y aún más este año! ¡Somos la Sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos!,_ pensando un poco decidió añadir una carita con amplia sonrisa, esperando darle un toque más juvenil,_ la pega es que solo está permitido para mayores de diecisiete años, que deja a los primeros años fuera. _

_Hermione está de acuerdo con esto. Según su libro favorito "Hogwarts: una Historia" la mayoría de los campeones no acaban muy bien… te envía saludos, por cierto. _

Imprimiendo más fuerza en la pluma dudó antes de seguir escribiendo, rezando para no haber tomado una decisión equivocado. La última vez él no había acercarse verdaderamente a su padrino con todo el leve problema del ser fugitivo y eso, aún si se había sentido conectado al hombre en un punto determinado.

En su nueva oportunidad Harry no dejaría pasar lo mismo. Sabía que existían varias cosas con las que Sirius podría "ayudarle". Esperaba que con esto también se siéntese útil y necesario. Conocía bien la sensación de estar aislado en las mismas paredes que supuestamente le cuidaban.

— Ten cuidado, chica—le entregó la carta a su querida lechuza, sonriendo cuando Hedwig eligió mostrar su afecto mediante el mordisqueo de su dedo— Vamos, antes que el viejo perro crea que lo hemos olvidado.

Contemplando el vuelo elegante de su familiar, suspiró reclinándose contra la ventana. _Y ahora para las apariencias,_ pensó, dándose media vuelta y emprendiendo camino hacia determinado lugar.

* * *

Hermione estaba allí, algo no tan sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta que el lugar era la biblioteca. Él se tomó su tiempo dulce en los estantes en su alrededor, escudriñando los libros con atención, que era la frase en clave para indicar que estaba completamente embobado observándola leer sin prestar la más mínima atención a su alrededor.

(No del todo cierto. La verdad es que simplemente no podría importarle menos lo que cualquier otra persona pudiese estar haciendo. No eran competencia con su increíble mejor amiga.)

Las cosas buenas no duran tanto por desgracia.

— Harry, hola, no esperaba encontrarte aquí—la voz era claramente femenina pero no pertenecía a _ella_— ¿Has venido a buscar a Hermione?

Él le sonrió a la pelirroja, ocultando sus verdaderas emociones de los ojos marrones de la niña— Hola, Ginny. Sí, quería unirme a su investigación. ¿Terminando tu tarea?—inquirió, con suficiente cortesía para que no notase que estaba intentando no saltar a su garganta.

— Um, sí, algo de Transfiguración—un polvo rosado apareció en sus mejillas— ¿tal vez podrías ayudarme?—preguntó con esperanza.

_Sonríe, Potter, sonríe, y no como un maníaco_— Voy a estar un poco ocupado en este tiempo, Ginny—se despeinó un poco el pelo, mostrando cierto nerviosismo— lo siento.

La frustración, la decepción y el toque más fino de la ira iluminaron su mirada fugazmente, desapareciendo tan rápidamente que de ser otro jamás lo hubiese notado— Oh, está bien, no hay problema—dedicándole una última sonrisa más empalagosa que las demás, se despidió— Hasta luego, Harry.

Él agitó su despedida.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, tomó casualmente uno de los libros de Historia Mágica antes de caminar hasta la mesa ocupada por una única estudiante— Hola—saludó, manteniendo un tono alegre pero bajo— ¿te molesta si me uno a ti?

Parpadeando como un búho, las comisuras de sus labios no tardaron en curvarse hacia arriba— Claro que no, Harry—movió un par de sus libros a su otro acostado, haciéndole suficiente espacio para tomar asiento tanto junto a ella como enfrente.

Sin desperdiciar la oportunidad se acomodó a su lado, abriendo su libro con la más ligera curiosidad. Podría haberse tomado por la tentación de saber de qué se trataba el contenido pero venía más sobre si se era lo que esperaba. Pasando el índice no pudo evitar el brillo de satisfacción.

_Con esto será suficiente,_ reflexionó, pasando las hojas con cuidado, instalándose en un cómodo silencio. Casi podía sentir la extrañeza de su mejor amiga, algo que no culpaba ya que nunca había sido alguien de ir por su propia voluntad al lugar. Si lo hubiera hecho probablemente las cosas habrían sido más que diferentes.

_Es inútil lamentarme por eso ahora,_ se dijo, fingiendo leer sobre el origen de la "Sagrada Veintiocho", el articulo clave de cualquier sangre-pura. Encontró fácilmente el nombre "Potter" en lo último de la lista. Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando la gente usaba el sentido común y simplemente ordenaba las cosas por el alfabeto.

_Vamos a ver… Historia de la familia Black… mmm, Malfoy,_ con desdén siguió corriendo las páginas, sin ganas de releer sobre el molesto rubio y su padre mortífago. _Parkinson, no… ajá, Potter._ Removiéndose en el asiento, extendió un poco más el libro sobre la mesa, fingiendo leer con esmero las palabras escritas.

_Ilustre familia… descendientes de la línea Peverell…,_ sí, los Potter contaban con grandes recursos financieros y de influencia. Como último miembro heredaría el título de Lord al alcanzar los dieciséis, algo que nadie se había gastado en decir ni insinuar nunca, y un asiento en la cámara del Wizengamot, sin olvidar la _magra_ fortuna que dormía en la bóveda ancestral 331.

— ¿Harry?—tono tímido de Hermione le hizo detenerse y mirar la chica.

— ¿Sí?—ofreció una sonrisa afectuosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo exactamente?—preguntó, los labios fruncidos con interés.

— Ah, bueno—empujando los anteojos sobre su nariz, contestó— pensé que podría llegar a saber un poco más sobre mi familia si buscaba en los libros. Al parecer los Potter son bastante importantes en el mundo mágico—sonrió, arrastrando su dedo por un determinado renglón— aquí dice que mi abuelo, Charles Potter fue un Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, y mi abuela, Dorea Potter, una sanadora con enorme capacidad.

Sintiendo ternura por la visible admiración ante los logros de los parientes con los que debía de haber crecido, Hermione se inclinó hacia él— Entonces la grandeza debe venir en la familia—dijo sin poder evitarlo, un leve rubor floreciendo al final de su declaración.

Harry pareció sorprendido pero una sonrisa pronto estalló en su rostro. Cualquier vergüenza fue barrida lejos con la sencilla y muy real alegría y alivio que convirtió sus ojos a un precioso tono esmeralda.

* * *

_Querido Cachorro,_

_Me alegra mucho saber de ti y que estés tan bien. Concuerdo con la estimada señorita Granger respecto al Torneo, créeme, en ese libro no aparecen ni la mitad de los concursantes que perdieron su vida luchando contra quimeras o plantas exóticas devoradoras de carne con cientos de ojos. Te recomiendo te mantengas alejado de la arena en las pruebas sino quieres terminar como Jim Parker, el pobre tipo perdió tres dedos por un hechizo mal lanzado y acabó con un insano temor a las piñas después que otro concursante lo transformara en una especie mutante._

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Eso era tan… Sirius. Era bueno que incluso Azkaban no había minado su sentido del humor.

_Y no, antes que te preguntes no me olvidado de tu "asuntito". No puedo creer que ya estés en esa edad, cachorro. ¿No puedes dejar de crecer tan rápido por amor a tu viejo padrino?_ _En fin, ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí…_

Leyó con atención los siguientes párrafos, sacudiendo la cabeza en algunos aspectos y no guardándose la sonrisa en otros. Realmente, ¿lo qué iba a hacer? La mitad de sus consejos consistían en tirarse de cabeza al precipicio y rezar para caer sobre la hierba.

_Esto gano al querer ayudar,_ se rió entre dientes, sacando un poco más de pergamino para escribir sus gracias y añadir sus dudas respecto a la información "recién" encontrada. Tenía la esperanza de recibir una respuesta útil y sincera, aunque no se sorprendería mucho si las respuestas tuviesen trabas.

Era solo mala suerte que Sirius era mayormente un hombre de Dumbledore.

Oh, sí. Ese anciano.

Harry sinceramente todavía no podía elegir si era el hombre más desinteresado, bueno e ingenuo del mundo o simplemente un cabrón astuto y manipulador, un jefe de guerra con la mira puesta solamente en la ganancia final. Probablemente un poco –mucho- de ambos.

Él podía respetar al mago por su poder y sus proezas, sin embargo, jamás le tendría esa especial dedicación o confianza. No era estúpido ni falto de sentido común. A diferencia de los demás del mundo mágico era más estable, ningún título cambiaría el hecho de que había sido el culpable de terminar con los Dursley.

Si de verdad era tan importante, ¿por qué nunca revisar su salud? Había pasado once años durmiendo bajo las escaleras en un espacio menor a 2x2, él, el supuesto Salvador. Ja. Cualquiera podría decir que era para "el Bien Mayor" quedarse en esa casa pero gustosamente prestaría su piel para demostrar lo que era vivir con los Dursley.

_Nada de pensar en eso,_ se regañó. No volvería a ese maldito lugar nunca más, ¿así que porque importaba? Claro, el anciano podría decir lo que quisiese, pero una vez que recuperase su anillo de casa sus palabras no valdrían más que el aire.

Acariciando el espacio vacío en su dedo reflexionó sobre el tiempo que tardaría en completar la siguiente fase. _Tal vez dos semanas, cuanto mucho._ Jamás podría dejar de agradecer el amor de los magos a la mantención de los linajes.

* * *

Hermione miró ligeramente frustrada— Por última vez, Ronald, sólo tienes que hablar con él.

El nombrado resopló— Él ha estado malditamente molesto conmigo desde hace tres días y aún no me habla. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

— El lenguaje—reprochó, abrazando su libro— y podrías al menos preguntarle la razón. Harry no se enfada solamente porque sí—_a diferencia de otros,_ añadió en su mente.

— ¡El anterior Harry!—señaló— este tipo que pasa más tiempo en la biblioteca que con sus amigos no es el mismo.

— Él sí ha estado pasando tiempo con sus amigos, Ronald—replicó, sintiéndose insultada— ha estado conmigo, Neville y también hablando con Luna. El mundo de Harry no gira alrededor de ti.

— ¡Pero es mi mejor amigo!

— Entonces no debería costarte ir a preguntarle la razón por la que no te habla—comentó en su tono de obviedad— Nos vemos en Transfiguración mañana, Ronald—añadió mucho menos paciente. El chico ni siquiera se había disculpado aún por su arrebato y tenía la osadía de exigirle respuestas.

No es como si no tuviese idea de su cambio pero no le correspondía decirle nada.

Mientras caminaba a su clase de Aritmética no pudo evitar pensar en esos _cambios._ No es como si Harry nunca había sido un chico dulce pero últimamente parecía haber enfocado esa parte en ella, siendo más afectuoso y compañero que costumbre.

Evitar enamorarse parecía tener la misma facilidad para ella que aferrarse a un clavo ardiente o lanzarse en escoba desde la torre de Astronomía. Hermione esperaba al menos no ser tan obvia. Odiaría perder a un amigo tan querido por un capricho de sus hormonas.

_Ronald podría actuar un poco más como él,_ se quejó, frunciendo el ceño ante el comportamiento francamente molesto del chico. Por más agradable que Harry se volvía día a día más el pelirrojo comenzaba a sobresalir como un pulgar adolorido.

¿Realmente había sido tan malo para ella?

Reflexionó sobre ello mientras caminaba al salón de clases, obteniendo una respuesta más bien triste.

_Sí._

* * *

Harry se relajó contra el sillón, disfrutando de la calidez de la chimenea. Su magia zumbaba bajo su piel, feliz, una carta arrugada escondida en su bolsillo. _Sirius fue más honesto de lo que esperaba,_ le hizo sentir una pizca mal por creer tan poco en él. _Aunque me pregunto si le dirá algo a Dumbledore…_

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta no repercutiría en sus acciones de todos modos.

Perezosamente entreabrió los ojos al notar una figura acercándose. Le sonrió— Hola, Neville.

Un gesto tímido floreció en su rostro, leves vestigios mostrándose del hombre que un día de convertiría— Hola, Harry. Perdóname, no quería despertarte.

Adoptando una posición sentada, él negó lentamente— No es ningún problema, Nev. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Un leve tinte rosado apareció en sus mejillas— Hermione se ofreció a ayudarme con Pociones—admitió— iba a esperarla aquí—hizo un gesto a la Sala Común, sentándose en el otro sofá.

— Ah. ¿Te importa si me uno a ustedes?—preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

Neville negó.

— ¡Genial! Iré a buscar mi libro—le dio una sonrisa amplia antes de precipitarse a las escaleras.

Entrando en la habitación, revisó su cofre antes de tomar el cuaderno buscado. Sellándolo con un efectivo hechizo volvió hacia abajo a tiempo para escuchar la discusión en ciernes.

— No es no, Ronald. Has tenido toda la semana para hacerlo—con una postura defensiva Hermione se irguió frente al pelirrojo, tapando la vista del otro Gryffindor.

— Vamos, Mione. Sabes que Snape me matará sino entrego la tarea a tiempo—probó apelar a su compasión.

— Deberías haberlo pensado antes—alzó la barbilla— si tienes tiempo para jugar ahora, ¿por qué no intentas hacerlo ahora? Sólo son tres pulgadas de pergamino.

Ron sacudió su cabeza— Solo tú dirías algo como eso. No hay forma de que pueda hacerlo Mione—se quejó— si fueras una buena amiga me harías este favor.

Viendo a la chica erizarse ante las palabras Harry reflexionó sobre si interponerse o no. _Hermione es totalmente capaz de defenderse,_ lo sabía a pesar que quería más que nada lanzarse contra el muchacho y hacerlo pedacitos, _pero si me interpongo ella no se dará cuenta de lo idiota que es Ron y él hará gusano de vuelta a ella a pesar de todo._ No. Estaba mejor sería quedarse allí y no intervenir a menos que las cosas empeorasen.

— Si tú fueras un buen amigo no estarías usando estas artimañas, Ronald—replicó, su cabello encrespándose ante su magia— pero parece claro que _no_ lo eres. ¡Ni siquiera te has disculpado por lo de la otra vez!—añadió, furiosa, dando un paso hacia delante.

Retrocediendo ligeramente, un toque de pavor presente en su voz, se defendió— Pero no estabas enojado hace rato…

— Estaba esperando a que te disculparas porque pensé que eras un poco más sensible—contestó, entre dientes— pero fue una equivocación—agregó, apretando los dedos sobre la superficie de su libro con tal fuerza que volvió sus nudillos blancos.

El último Weasley hombre demostró que de hecho no tenía sentido común en lo absoluto— Está bien—dijo, alzando sus manos— lo siento por lo de la otra vez—esperó un par de segundos, inconsciente de la poca sinceridad en su voz— entonces… ¿me prestas tu tarea?—pidió, esperando un mejor resultado.

Harry eligió interponerse, más por el bien de la muchacha que del chico, a pesar que le interesaba saber cuál hechizo estaba a punto de lanzar. Por la expresión de su rostro dudaba que fuese algo menos que "Avis"— Hermione—llamó suavemente, deslizándose hasta estar a su lado— sólo ignóralo. Ambos sabemos que de los tres él siempre ha sido el más inmaduro y que nunca piensa en lo que dice—indiferente al tono igual a su cabello que el joven fue desarrollando durante su pequeño discurso, le sonrió— no vale la pena que te metas en problemas—_directamente… no vale la pena._

Desde su asiento, Neville miró un poco en el temor. No sabía si Harry era valiente o simplemente loco para acercarse a una bruja furiosa. Al parecer, nadie había mencionado nunca al Niño-que-Vivió los peligrosos de hacerlo. _Pero al menos la Sala Común no se prenderá fuego,_ pensó, echando un vistazo a la chica ahora más tranquila. Y luego giró su vista al pelirrojo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Cuidado!—gritó, catapultándose hasta chocar al de cabello negro, recibiendo el impacto del hechizo. Abrió la boca sin sentir el dolor, casi ahogándose con la enorme babosa que salió de su boca.

Harry ni siquiera lo dudó— ¡Llama a la profesora McGonagall!—gritó a un par de estudiantes que acababan de entrar y encontrarse con la escena, demasiado sorprendidos para decir algo. Con ellos idos se volvió a hacia el pelirrojo con la sed de sangre en su mirada— ¡Tú!

Antes que pudiese hacer algo contra el petrificado chico dos brazos se enredaron en su cintura, deteniéndole— Harry, detente, por favor—la voz femenina y preocupada congeló cualquier movimiento— no quiero que te metas en problemas—añadió, suavemente, sin soltarlo.

Llevando sus manos hacia las asiduas a su cintura, asintió, sintiendo la tensión abandonar lentamente su cuerpo. Observando a Neville, él dirigió su varita y susurró el contra-hechizo, ablandándose un poco más al ver efectivo la desaparición del flujo de babosas.

— Muchas gracias, Harry—el heredero Longbotton agradeció, tocando su garganta con aversión.

— Muchas gracias a ti, Nev. Si no me hubieses empujado me habría pasado a mí—sonrió— me alegra saber que cuento con amigos como tú.

Él se sonrojó en la alabanza, rascándose la mejilla avergonzado— Uh, no es ningún problema, Harry—aseguró, con honestidad.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—voz severa de la Jefa de Casa retumbó en la Sala Común.

— ¡Profesora, Harry quiso hechizarme!—Ronald fue el primero en gritar, no sabiendo lo sincera que era esa declaración. Aunque tal vez "acabar" sería el mejor verbo a considerar.

Sin verse impresionada en lo absoluto la mujer mayor dirigió su atención a los tres— ¿Podría alguien iluminarme, señorita Granger, señor Potter y señor Longbotton? Me han dicho que uno de ustedes estaba bajo el hechizo come-babosas.

— Ese fui yo—Neville admitió.

— Él tomó el hechizo por mí, profesora McGonagall—añadió Harry, curvando las comisuras de sus labios en dirección al tímido y valiente muchacho— un hechizo que él lanzó—señaló al Weasley.

— ¡Eso es mentira!—protestó, ardientemente— Neville ni siquiera tiene una sola babosa—señaló, creyéndose victorioso por un momento.

— Harry tiene razón, profesora McGonagall—apoyó la bruja más inteligente de su generación, ignorando totalmente lo dicho por el otro— él fue quien ayudó a Neville con el contra-hechizo.

— Solo tiene que revisar la varita de Weasley—sugirió, el último Potter— hay un hechizo para eso, ¿no es así?

— Efectivamente, señor Potter. ¿Podría pasarme su varita, señor Weasley?—pidió, aunque estaba claro que era una orden.

A regañadientes entregó su varita, palideciendo cuando el rostro de la mujer se hizo aún más pétreo— Ya veo. Sígame, por favor, señor Weasley. Esto será cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar a un compañero de casa. Usted y yo tendremos una conversación acerca de esto, además de que se unirá al señor Filch por las próximas dos semanas. No toleraré este comportamiento en alguien de mi clase—luego miró a los tres Gryffindor, una expresión ligeramente más suave— Felicitaciones, señor Longbotton, me alegra saber que hay buenos ejemplos de lo que un verdadero Gryffindor debe ser. Veinte puntos a Gryffindor por el valor y otros diez por un hechizo bien ejecutado—finalizó, y dándose media vuelta pastoreó al estudiante en su oficina.

Ya sin la profesora ahí se dejaron caer en los sillones, un suspiro cansando escapándose de los labios de la única chica— No puedo creerlo—murmuró, tristeza palpable en su tono— siempre supe que Ronald es inmaduro y siempre actúa antes de pensar pero nunca creí que llegaría a esto.

Él supo entender bien sus sentimientos. Había pasado años considerándolo como un hermano antes de su traición, y luego los ojos se le habían abierto. No podía quejarse realmente, porque las señales siempre habían estado allí. Había sido el propio Harry quien había elegido ignorarlas para no estar solo otra vez, y al mismo tiempo se había perdido lo mejor de su vida.

A _Hermione_.

Sentándose a su lado, disfrutó enormemente cuando ella se acurrucó en su costado— Creo que él no quiere crecer. No quiere darse cuenta de que sus acciones tienen consecuencias. Puedo entenderlo. La señora Weasley sin duda lo mantiene protegido—apretó su mano suavemente— por mi parte me alegra saber que tengo dos verdaderos amigos—la miró sonriendo ante de pasar al otro Gryffindor.

— Me alegra ser considerado tu amigo—Neville confesó, una sonrisa feliz en sus labios.

— Nunca lo dudes.

— Nuestro amigo—corrigió, Hermione, dedicándole una expresión dulce.

Los tres compartieron una sonrisa.

* * *

_Siento mucho lo de Ronald, Cachorro. Pero a veces es mejor alejarse de las personas que no dudan en hacerte daño aún si son tus amigos. Si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes con esa rata maldita... _

_Mejor cambiar de tema. _

Harry acabó fácilmente la lectura de la carta, una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro. _Esto es ciertamente útil. Muchas gracias, Sirius. La próxima semana es una fecha estupenda._

Esperaba que pasase rápidamente. Con ese asunto prácticamente resuelto quedaba uno más…

_Sé que estamos muy cerca,_ reflexionó pensando en cierta bruja de cabello achocolatado, _pero ¿es suficiente para dar el siguiente paso? _

Comparado con vencer a Voldemort declararse a Hermione parecía una misión más difícil y con más garantía de perderlo todo.

Suspiró. Él no quería arruinar las cosas, pero con el tema del Torneo llegando muy pronto significaba que tenía menos tiempo. Prefería cortar en pedazos sus _dos_ varitas antes de verla nuevamente con Krum. El extranjero sólo tendría que buscar a una chica como Hermione, o que pudiese acercarse a su nivel.

_Hablando del basilisco,_ observó a través de la ventana al mago taciturno, un grupo de brujas a sus espaldas. _¿Esa es Parkinson?_ Empujó sus anteojos sobre su nariz, un aire de indiferencia a su alrededor. Sabía, después de todo, que cierta bruja jamás se encontraría allí.

Dándole la espalda al vidrio, tarareó en voz baja, pensando en que podría hacer. Observando una sombra pasando por el pasillo cercano tomó la decisión de empujar las cosas. _Allí vamos,_ se animó mentalmente, caminando en dirección al hombre.

Esperaba que no fuese tan_ mal._

* * *

Un poco de misterio no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad? ;)

Oh, Ron, es ciertamente muy... él.

¿Qué les parece este capítulo? ¿Las cosas van demasiado lento para ustedes? Es que estoy intentando poner más desarrollo :/

En fin, cuéntenme que tal les parece.

Obviamente no me voy a olvidar de darles las gracias a ustedes, la gente hermosa que marcó como favorito -¡es una gran cantidad, no saben cuanto me emocioné!- e incluso me dejó un comentario, a quienes mencionaré: **IleinLove, yomii20, Elsy82, Brenssy, Yune, Loquin, Mari, HGHP95 y leknyn.**

¡Son lo mejor! :D

Por cierto, me alegra saber que encontraron diferencia. Ciertamente pensé que había cierto crecimiento de mi parte, una de las razones por las que decidí escribir la historia de nuevo y no simplemente dejarla. Es una enorme felicidad saber que ustedes también lo notaron y no fue simplemente ego de mi parte. :D

Volviendo a releer los dos últimos capítulos también pensé que definitivamente era más "romántico" que la anterior. Mmm. Eso me recuerda… ¡en el capítulo tres habrá una bonita sorpresa! ;D

^-^ ¡Abrazos de muffin y besos de golosinas!

PDTA: Ya saben que apesto con los títulos. Si alguien tiene una idea para este sólo diganme en un comentario o PM para tenerlo en cuenta ;)


	3. Chapter III

**Aclaración**: Estoy intentando superarlo, créelo. Es difícil y voy poco a poco… tal vez sería mejor que formemos un club llamado "Harry Potter no me pertenece :'(". Sí, con la carita. Creo que le da más personalidad, ¿no les parece?

**Summary**: Cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos llega a Hogwarts todo el mundo enloquece y se pregunta ¿qué sucederá? Sin embargo, cuando asumen al Harry Potter de ese año cambia la pregunta… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

**Y tercero ya en línea ;)**

* * *

**What hell is happening?**

_III_

Una brillante, fina caja yacía sobre su escritorio en su primera clase por la mañana. Siendo uno de los únicos autorizados a ingresar en el aula destinada a pociones rechazó la idea de un ardid de los gemelos Weasley. ¿Es qué era alguna clase de compensación de parte del director por tener que aguantar a Potter?

Burlándose de ese pensamiento escaneó con diferentes hechizos en busca de algún aguijón oculto, obteniendo nada como resultado. _Mh._ Deslizándose hasta el mueble, contempló la cinta verde esmeralda sobre el papel negro con serpientes zigzagueando por los rincones. Como muy… Slytherin.

Arqueando la curva de sus labios con sorna movió ligeramente su varita, desatando el presente con facilidad. Un tomo viejo pero en buen estado le dio la bienvenido, un título afamado y deseado reluciente sobre el cuero gastado y duro.

Sintió su garganta secarse.

Y entonces fue cuando notó una simple nota con letras escritas a toda prisa donde un simple "gracias" se leía.

Abriendo con cautela el tan preciado y raro libro de pociones se interrogó acerca de quién podría deshacerse de un artículo tan valioso dándoselo a él, el maestro más odiado de Hogwarts.

Bueno, Severus nunca había dicho que no a un buen misterio. Y sin duda no a uno tan _exquisito._

* * *

Hermione lo observó, curiosidad brillando en los ojos— Es en serio, Harry, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

Apretando la mano por la cual la guiaba, se giró y le sonrió, dándole un guiño rápido— No. Decírtelo le quitaría la sorpresa. Sólo aguanta un poco más.

Bufando ligeramente siguió los pasos del chico, interiormente feliz por el contacto— Muy bien—murmuró, observando distraídamente a los que pasaban. Podría haber jurado ver una cabellera larga y roja pero rápidamente lo olvidó al llegar a la biblioteca.

Escogiendo una de las últimas mesas Harry se sentó y sacó un pequeño libro de su túnica, entregándoselo— Ve a la página cincuenta y tres, del artículo cinco al ocho—instruyó, apenas controlando su emoción— Sirius me contó sobre él la otra vez. Es que no puedo creerlo…

Notando lo importante que era Hermione rápidamente hizo lo pedido, alzando ambas cejas en la sorpresa al llegar a las líneas— Harry, esto significa—amplió los ojos.

— Exacto. No más Dursley—asintió enfáticamente, una amplia sonrisa de regocijo en su rostro.

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Ladeándose hacia el costado se lanzó a abrazarlo— Estoy tan feliz por ti—susurró desde su cuello, a sabiendas lo mucho que su mejor amigo odiaba ese lugar.

Rodeándola con sus brazos, contestó— Muchas gracias, Hermione. Me habría gustado saberlo antes, o que alguien me hubiese dicho—suspiró— pero al menos no iré en estas vacaciones a ese maldito lugar.

— El lenguaje—el reproche no tardó en llegar, pero no tenía el calor habitual, demasiado feliz por él para molestarse con las malas palabras.

— A ese lugar del demonio—corrigió, sonriendo inocentemente.

Mirando hacia arriba, Hermione resopló antes de contestar el gesto, una expresión sincera de alegría en su faz— ¿Cuándo deseas hacerlo?—interrogó, interesada.

— Sirius se ofreció a llevarme a Gringotts en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, necesito encontrarme con el gerente de las cuentas Potter si quiero reclamar el poderío—respondió, pasando su mano a través de los rizos— una vez allí, los duendes y la magia se encargaran de todo… ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme?—pidió, esperanzado.

Hermione le envió una expresión seria que podría haber creído a no ser del brillo divertido en sus ojos— Por supuesto que sí. Te habría acompañado de todos modos—empujó sus anteojos juguetonamente— alguien tiene que asegurarse de que leas la letra pequeña.

Él se rió entre dientes, consciente de que aún se encontraban en la biblioteca— Cuando lo pones de esa forma…—inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, casi tocando su rostro— solo me queda darte las gracias—apretó su agarre, sonriendo con ternura— muchas gracias—susurró.

El rosa se extendió sobre las mejillas de ella— Siempre para ti—respondió, en voz baja.

_Contrólate, _se repitió, _control, Potter._ Se suponía que debía de tener más dominio sobre sus emociones pero seguía siendo un hombre y viéndola así, tan cerca y con ese bonito rostro cálido avergonzado no se pudo resistir.

Eliminando la poca distancia que los separaba rozó suavemente los labios rosados, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas propagándose hacia abajo. Los ojos amplios, ella lo observó durante lo que bien podrían haber sido milenios antes de sonreír y hacer lo mismo.

Bien podría haberse muerto allí mismo.

_¡No puedo creer que lo hice!_ Avergonzada, Hermione escondió la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, no haberse sentido en otra ocasión tanta la necesidad de ser tragada por el suelo. _Aunque fue él quien empezó,_ la pequeña parte lógica de su mente que quedaba señaló.

Cuando una mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad tomó el coraje que su uniforme indicaba debía de poseer y miró hacia arriba. Harry aprovechó el momento para besar su frente, sonriendo tanto dulce como tímido hacia ella.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa extendiéndose en su propio rostro.

_Creo que esto no podría haber ido mejor._

* * *

_¡Enhorabuena, cachorro! El viejo lobo y yo estamos muy felices por ti. Yo más que nadie, debo decir. Juro que no es porque acabo de ganarle en la apuesta de cuando se lo dirías._

… _Tal vez solo un poco._

Harry sacudió la cabeza, no impresionado en lo absoluto. Aunque sus cejas se alzaron al leer la última línea.

_PDTA: No somos los únicos con apuestas, por cierto. Estoy seguro que los profesores también están con una, hicieron lo mismo con sus padres y esas viejas escobas no han cambiado. _

_Creo que Molly no será muy feliz. Ella estaba sospechosamente segura de que terminarías con su hija._

_Has un favor a este perro y no comas nada extraño, ¿sí? Ningún chocolate con corazones y olor dulce._

_Con amor, Canuto_

Tarareando él tranquilamente dobló la carta y cerró los ojos. _Ya veo. Tarde o temprano tendré que lidiar con las pociones de amor, pero no terminaría así como así, Sirius. Para ese momento espero tener a Lord Black de vuelta y libre de culpas. _

Su pasado y odio a muerte de esas cosas eran solamente una razón para declararlas ilegales. Sólo una.

* * *

A diferencia de la mayor parte de Gryffindor, Ronald no se encontró muy feliz por la noticia de sus "amigos" convirtiéndose en pareja. _Esos traidores,_ gruñó, limpiando el inodoro con el pequeño cepillo de dientes como Filch le había ordenado.

Realmente a quien menos comprendía era al tan grandioso Potter, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando saliendo con _Hermione _de todas las personas? Claro, era inteligente y eso, pero no llegaba a la talla de algunas de las admiradoras del Niño-que-Vivió. Todavía no entendía cómo es que el chico no hacía uso de su fama. Incluso un idiota como Lockhart sabía hacerlo.

De todas formas, esa era solamente una de las razones por las cuales estaba furioso con ambos. Sobre todo con Harry. ¿No se suponía que eran compañeros prácticamente hermanos? Uno no cambia su mejor amigo por un ratón de biblioteca, un cobarde y una loca. ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta lo mucho que valía su amistad?

Había sido Ron el primero en tenderle la mano y estar allí siempre. Sí, tenía su temperamento pero Harry nunca se había molestado por eso. En serio, ¿cuál era su problema?

Sinceramente el chico tendría que darle una buena disculpa una vez se diese cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Él podría llegar a pensar si perdonaba a Hermione o no. Después de todo, necesitaba a alguien que le hiciese la tarea.

Con esa corriente de pensamientos siguió con su asquerosa tarea actual. Seguía sin poder creer que McGonagall le había dado una semana entera de fregar baños con Filch. Eso exigía compensación.

Tal vez debería hablar con su madre. Estaba seguro que le rompería el corazón saber sobre su separación y su decepción muy probablemente rompería el corazón al pobre Harry. Era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía, ¿no era así?

Silbó un poco más feliz.

* * *

Bostezando, Harry se dejó caer contra el sillón de la Sala Común, sonriendo somnoliento a la figura acercándose. Dando espacio a la muchacha se acurrucó a su costado, evitando a penas las ganar de ronronear como un gato satisfecho al sentir las manos amasando suavemente su cabeza.

— ¡Harry!—una voz femenina exclamó, deteniéndose abruptamente al notar la escena— Oh—murmuró, alternando la mirada entre ambos— así que es verdad.

El muchacho parpadeó— ¿Mmm? ¿De qué estás hablando Ginny?

La chispa de la esperanza brilló momentáneamente en su rostro antes de moldearse en el interés— Ya sabes, el rumor de que ambos están juntos.

Hermione suspiró con resignación ante la capacidad de chismes de los magos y brujas— Ni siquiera ha pasado un día aún.

— No es solamente un rumor—él respondió— por esta vez.

— Felicitaciones entonces—les dijo, una sonrisa tensa en su rostro— mm, tengo tarea que terminar. Nos vemos después—rápidamente subió las escaleras.

Corriendo los dedos entre las hebras azabaches, ella confesó— Pensé que sería peor.

Alzando la vista hacia su rostro, la contempló con curiosidad— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Hermione frunció los labios— Bueno, es que Ginny tiene un gran flechazo contigo, Harry. Al parecer, la fantasía de ser la "señora Potter" es algo con que la mayoría de las niñas crecen.

Un brillo juguetón adornó los ojos verdes del chico— ¿Es así? Creo recordar a cierta bruja babeando por cierto profesor no hace mucho tiempo.

La vergüenza coloreó sus mejillas— No me lo recuerdes—se quejó, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

Acomodando su cabeza en el regazo femenino, se rió entre dientes— Bueno, tengo suficiente confianza para decir que no tienes por qué preocuparte por alguna otra bruja. Espero poder pensar lo mismo de ti, ¿o es que hay algún otro mago o profesor por allí?

Resoplando con ligereza, acarició su mejilla con dulzura— No seas tonto—reprochó, con seriedad— actualmente solo hay alguien aquí—señaló su corazón, sintiéndose un poco tímida ante tanto romance. Ella siempre había sido una niña de libros, después de todo, y aunque las historias de amor habían tenido cierto lugar en sus preferencias no significaba que había llegado a creer que tendría la suya propia, a sabiendas que los niños valoran más la belleza física que la inteligencia.

Sin duda, jamás habría creído que Harry podría albergar más sentimientos por ella que no fuesen los de la amistad. Por una vez estaba completamente feliz de haberse equivocado.

— Recuérdame felicitar a ese mago…

Un sonido de arcadas cercano pinchó su burbuja de miel, dirigiendo sus miradas al chico que acababa de pasar y que a diferencia de los demás Gryffindor no había podido simplemente pasar de ellos.

Harry le obsequió una mirada glacial, sin dignarse a moverse de su lugar— ¿Algo mal en el pequeño mundo de Ronnie, Weasley?—preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Alcanzando una rápida tonalidad rojiza en su rostro, rencorosamente contestó— ¡Todo es culpa tuya, Potter! ¡Si no te hubiese convertido en otra Hermione nada de esto hubiese pasado!

Harry resopló— Yo no te obligué a atacarme por la espalda. Es justo que la Jefa de Casa te diese detención—se encogió de hombros como si no pudiese importarle menos.

— Y probablemente empeore si sigues a los gritos y asustando a los primeros años—Hermione agregó, mirando al grupo que acababa de entrar.

— ¡Solo cállate!—la señaló acusadoramente— Tú fuiste quien convirtió a mi mejor amigo contra mí. Probablemente usando poción de amor—sacudió la cabeza con desdén— eres lo suficiente desesperada para hacerlo.

— Es suficiente—la voz filosa congeló a todos los presentes— No te atrevas a hablarle a Hermione así, Weasley. Ella vale mucho más que tú, y podría fácilmente vencer tu mierda—incorporándose, acechó hacia él como un vengador de la muerte— de ahora en más si vuelves a decir algo como eso te haré pagar _caro,_ ¿lo entiendes?

Con una mirada tan mortífera y una varita apoyándose contra su cuello el pelirrojo no pudo más que asentir, tragando grueso con miedo calándole las venas. Por un momento creyó ver el mismo verde la maldición asesina en sus ojos fríos.

Corriendo por las escaleras él no pudo dejar de murmurar entre dientes "Loco. Ese tipo se volvió loco".

Volviéndose a los estudiantes más pequeño sonrió suavemente— Lamento mucha escena, por favor, no duden en ir a sus dormitorios—dijo, antes de dirigirse hacia su novia.

— Bueno, ¿esto podría haber ido mejor?—Hermione frunció el ceño un poco, apretándose contra su costado— aunque creo que debería agradecerte—endulzó su expresión, pestañeando inocentemente.

Él sonrió— Mmm. No pienso negarme, aunque me gustaría señalar que no hay ninguna razón por la cual agradecerme. Es mi afición asegurarme de que estés bien.

— La mía es intentar que no te metas en problemas—le dio una mirada de reproche juguetón— aunque tengo que confesar que tiende a ser improductiva.

— Ouch—fingió ser herido, antes de que sus ojos verdes brillaron con picardía— entonces tendré que pagarte con intereses, ¿no es así?

* * *

Igual que su hermano, ella no se encontraba precisamente de buen humor y como él también podía fácilmente señalar que la causa de su estado actual era una dientona come-libros que solo acababa de robar a su príncipe azul debajo de su nariz.

Era algo para no creer.

Desde pequeña su padre siempre le había comprado los libros de las aventuras de Harry Potter, y a sabiendas que estarían en Hogwarts compartiendo la casa –ningún Weasley se seleccionaría en otra cosa que esa, igual que un Potter- ella había tenido la esperanza de que podría ser la bruja del Niño-que-Vivió.

Su madre había dicho que se parecía mucho a Lily Potter, y que la vieja familia era conocida por enamorarse de su intención en los primeros años de escuela, Ginny sólo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y podría encontrarse como la nueva señora Potter al final de sus estudios.

Ese había sido su sueño siempre, y después de saber que su hermano mantenía una estrecha relación de amistad con el chico su esperanza y determinación solo había aumentado. ¡Y como habían llegado las cosas a ser! Su maravilloso príncipe azul se había enfrentado al basilisco y al mismísimo Quién-no-debe-ser-Nombrado para rescatarla.

En comparación a eso, un estúpido troll no era nada.

Como primera competidora de su amor Ginny podía aceptar a regañadientes que la bruja de pelo enmarañado había sido astuta, ganándose su amistad y arrastrando al pobre mago abajo con sus trucos. Era una lástima que no era idiota y sabía que Harry no tenía otros sentimientos que los de amistad.

Honestamente ella no iba a culparlo. Con sus solo trece años podía ver la hermosa mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo, a diferencia de Hermione. Con ese cabello y los dientes no entendía como Harry era capaz de mirarla de esa forma, como si era lo más valioso del mundo.

No podía evitar sentirse traicionado, después de todo esa mala bruja había sabido bien lo mucho que ella amaba al Niño-que-Vivió y la perfecta pareja que harían, al igual que Lily y James Potter. No iba a perdonarla por esto, no señor.

Ya que su amor había caído era su turno de rescatarlo. Solo que no usaría una espada o siquiera una varita, no, unas tranquilas palabras con su madre y un poco de sus propios recursos le asegurarían que pronto tendría a un desconsolado Harry en su regazo, pidiendo disculpas por no haber visto que ella era realmente la bruja de su corazón y llorando sobre el engaño de quien había creído su mejor amiga.

Realmente no necesitaba a su hermano en eso, él bien podría lidiarlas solo. O con ayuda de su madre, que si lo conocía lo suficiente seguramente pediría.

Por el bien de su futuro esposo se convertiría en una heroína. Poseía cierta información, después de todo, que le ayudaría a abrir los ojos del ingenuo y dulce mago. Suspiró en sueñ Potter sonaba _tan_ hermoso.

* * *

Hogwarts amaneció expectante, la emoción recorriendo a los estudiantes sin discriminación. Existía una buena razón para ello: la hora de seleccionar a los campeones había llegado. Murmullos sonaban desde todos lados, debates sobre quienes podrían ser los elegidos.

Sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry comió distraídamente un pedazo de pastel de algo, ensimismado en su contemplación de la niña a su lado y lo que sucedería. Hermione parecía tranquila, casi reservada, probablemente porque aun con todo lo que dijesen sobre ella de ser una persona estudiosa no pertenecía a aquellos con alma de madrugador.

Era adorable verla intentar ocultar su adormecimiento, sobre todo cuando sus pestañas revoloteaban en esfuerzo de mantener los ojos abiertos. Se sintió un poco culpable. Él tenía la mayor parte de la culpa por mantenerla a altas horas, demasiado ocupado en disfrutar de su tiempo con ella sin prestar atención al paso de las horas.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser el campeón de Hogwarts, Hermione?—preguntó, curiosamente, sonriendo al verla parpadear y mirar hacia él, un leve matiz rosado en sus mejillas.

Aclarándose la garganta, echó una mirada por el comedor— Bueno…—pareció pensarlo un poco— sé que Cedric Diggory es uno de los favoritos, igual que Cho Chang—su ceño se frunció un poco— no hay ninguna explicación de como son seleccionados los campeones, podría ser por habilidad o un simple sorteo—sacudió ligeramente la cabeza— como hacen las cosas los magos me inclinaría por la segunda.

Él se rió— Te apoyo en eso.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por la llegada de los gemelos Weasley, a quienes dedicó una sonrisa socarrona que los hizo gemir— Oh, vamos, Harry, ya lo hemos entendido.

Dejándose caer frente a los estudiantes más pequeños, Fred se quejó— Sí, sí, ganaste la puesta, no hace falta que nos los restriegues en la cara.

— Él no ha dicho nada aún—Hermione señaló, una curvatura en los labios que demostraba que encontraba la situación ser divertida.

— No hace falta, su expresión lo dice todo…

Cualquier respuesta adicional fue rápidamente silenciada con Dumbledore poniéndose de pie, una sonrisa benigna en su rostro.

— Mis queridos alumnos de las tres escuelas ya ha llegado el momento de saber quiénes son los campeones—alzando las manos en señal de silencio dio una inclinación a la única mujer directora presente, Madame Maxime, una robusta pero bonita mujer, quien sacó uno de los papales del Cáliz, un papiro oscuro que se abrió al menor esfuerzo.

— Campeón de Durmstrang: Viktor Krum—contó a la audiencia, su acento francés floreciente.

Un muchacho de aspecto sombrío se incorporó de la mesa, recibiendo estoicamente las palmadas de sus compañeros que parecían mostrar toda la emoción que él guardaba. Haciendo su camino hasta donde estaban los profesores y directores se paró a un lado del de su escuela, Igor, quien fue designado como el próximo en buscar al próximo seleccionado.

Sosteniendo la mariposa azul que había previamente revoloteado desde el Cáliz, leyó— Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour.

Una hermosa joven de cabello platino se movió graciosamente desde su asiento, compartiendo una sonrisa rápida con el contingente estudiantil vestido de azul pálido. _Eso fue fingido,_ notó, sosteniendo la mano de su novia con cuidado, frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver al impostor Alastor Moody cerca de su Jefa de Casa.

Otro asunto pendiente.

— Y por último, el campeón de Hogwarts: ¡Cedric Diggory!—Dumbledore anunció, sonriendo a los vítores de las tres cuartas partes de su escuela. Slytherin se conformó con un aplauso cortés, no viendo el mérito de dejar a un _tejón_ hacer el trabajo de una _serpiente._ Al menos se trataba de un sangre-pura.

— Muy bien, ahora…—las palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando con un destello rojizo un cuarto papel salió de la toda poderosa e imperturbable copa y aterrizó en sus manos. El director palideció— Harry Potter—susurró, siendo oído por todo el salón.

El escándalo estalló.

* * *

Ja. Hasta aquí llegué xD

… leí la primera parte con vos sedosa de Snape. En serio. ._. Creo que tengo problemas xD Unos pocos al menos… y hablando de pocos, les pregunto: ¿alguien además de mí pensó que en la película 7 de Harry Potter el joven Severus Snape se veía muy bien? De verdad. Solo que… meh, mejor no me hagan caso xD

En fin. ¿Qué tal les pareció? ;)

¡Un montón de gracias por todos los favoritos, gente, son lo mejor! Un abrazo especial de menta para lo que que se tomaron el tiempo de contarme acerca de su opinión. ¡Gracias gracias gracias! :D

Tengo que irme ahora mismo. Mi madre acaba de usar _ese_ tono. D:


End file.
